The present invention relates to a container box for packaging at least two electric light sources, particularly incandescent lamps, composed of side sheets forming the continuation of each other and closing tabs connected with the side sheets to form the enveloping surface of a prism wherein at least one of the said side sheets is provided with a support tab partly cut out from the material of the side sheet still being connected with the side sheet along a folding line, the support tab being bent around the folding line into the inner space of the container box, and a space division insert is placed in a given case in the inner space of the container box.
Various products are protected from being damaged in shipment and storage by making use of packaging materials.
These products include the electric light sources of fragile nature that are shipped and stored in means, usually in boxes protecting them from mechanical impacts. Now, container boxes being able to accept more than one electric light source are gaining ground.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,650 a container made from paper and being able to accept two incandescent lamps is described. In this container, each of the incandescent lamps placed to face one another is supported by a tab member having an arc-shaped edge and placed on the open side sheet. The first tab member is pressed against the incandescent lamp and the second, against the base part for connection to a lamp holder.
This solution has the advantage of enabling two incandescent lamps to be placed in one single container, but it also suffers from the disadvantage that the portions of the incandescent lamps facing the inner space of the container are in contact with each other. The lamp portions being pressed against each other may result in cracking or breakage of the incandescent lamps.
Another disadvantage of the above container is that the sides facing the tab members are actually open with the consequence that the incandescent lamps are exposed to an increased hazard of breakage on these sides. This is because if an impact occurs here, it may directly hit the bulbs.
In the European Patent 133 242 packaging means for two electric lamps is disclosed in which a tab member formed from the material of the box protrudes between the two lamps facing each other.
The folding line of the tab member makes an angle of 40.degree.-45.degree. with the direction along which the lamps are placed into the box.
The solution has the advantage that the tab member protruding into the inner space of the box and placed between the two electric lamps can be used to serve its purpose when electric lamps of definite size and shape are safely separated from each other.